


【及川乙女】一輩子

by jazzycheang



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26118700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazzycheang/pseuds/jazzycheang
Summary: 本文是及川乙女文（及川X你），漫畫綫劇情本文是第一人稱「我」寫的，閲讀時請把自己代入「我」的角色。
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Kudos: 2





	【及川乙女】一輩子

我翻開了那沉甸甸的相冊，手指撫上那早已泛黃的照片，陷入了回憶中，緩緩開口，説著我與他的陳年舊事。他坐在我一旁，沒有出聲，只是安靜地傾聽我每一句話語。

我和及川徹，認識六十餘年，結爲夫婦五十多年。

我在雙十年華時第一次認識了及川徹。

當年的我獨自漂流海外留學，大學的時光在阿根廷忙忙碌碌焚膏繼晷，初來到人生地不熟的地方總會有些膽怯，過於靦腆的性格導致我社交圈子並不大，總是獨來獨往。雖説當年大學確實是認識了一群朋友，關係也僅僅只是點到即止而已，東西方文化上的差異與習俗猶如一層薄薄的隔膜無聲無息地隔開了我和當地的朋友們。

後來一次因緣巧合之下我去觀看了一場聖胡安俱樂部的常規練習賽。那張門票是室友送給我的，她是一個排球粉絲，也是阿根廷當地一支出名的職業隊伍聖胡安俱樂部的粉絲，可惜她比賽當天碰巧家裏有急事，沒能去成，於是便把門票送了給我。我不認識排球，也從來不接觸體育界，觀看排球賽事對我而言實在新鮮，於是我抱著想要開闊眼界的心態收下了門票。

室友買的是貴賓位置的票，位置靠前得很，甚至可以直接觀察到選手們細微的表情變化。我拿著門票坐在位置上，身旁都是狂熱的粉絲，手持著應援版，拿著該選手的周邊物品，如果不是身處在偌大的體育館中，或許我還以爲自己來到了演唱會會場。當時我內心有些小忐忑，畢竟我不太理解排球的規矩，當身旁的人都爲了自己的偶像選手瘋狂歡呼的時候，我卻安靜地坐在位置上一語不發，格格不入。

然後我便注意到球場上的他。他一米八的身高在那全是一米九、二米的巨人身高之中略顯矮小，擁有著東方人的面容，與場上的任何選手截然不同，可這些「截然不同」卻絲毫不影響他實力的發揮。他似乎能與任何一個選手組成拍檔那樣，與整個隊伍融洽相處，像是隊伍的司令台那樣，打法成熟穩重。

一場比賽下來看得我眼花繚亂，我根本還沒來得看清楚那球體的軌跡，便已被宣告聖胡安的勝利。我愣在原地，好一會兒也沒回過神來，旁邊的鼓掌響徹雲霄，我才意識到比賽已經以3比1結束了，而我的目光始終沒從那東方人身上移開。

聖胡安的成員站在觀衆席下面深深地朝著觀衆們鞠躬，隨後把自己隨身物品拋向觀衆席。不知道是天意還是巧合，我居然接到了來自那位東方選手的毛巾。我帶著滿臉的疑惑看向他，只見他朝我俏皮地眨了眨眼，做出了口型。

「またね」

在陌生的國度聽到了熟悉的語言總會感到巨大的親切感。我手中拿著他的毛巾，呆呆地看著他轉身離去的背影。他似乎篤定了我下次也會來看比賽那樣，語氣裏充滿了自信心，可我卻不討厭這股莫名其妙的自信，不禁輕笑出聲。

來到阿根廷的第二年，我遇到同鄉之人。

「Excuse Me?」

我腳猶如黏在了地上，不懂移動，直到身邊的女粉絲拍了我肩膀好幾下我才回過神來回答她的話語。

「Yes?」

「May I buy that? Just give me a price.」

「Pardon?」

「The towel you just got from Oikawa.」她指著我手中的毛巾。

我搖了搖頭。雖然我不是排球粉絲，不是聖胡安的粉絲，更不是那個名爲Oikawa選手的粉絲，但是不知道爲什麽，我卻不想把手中難得得到的運動毛巾送給別人。

「I’m sorry, this is not for sale, I’m his fan too.」

女粉絲臉上滿溢著失望的表情，但是聳了聳肩，也不好説什麽便離開了。我站在那裏很久，久到體育館的觀衆都散得七七八八我才拿起背包離開。

或許出於好奇心的原因，我上網搜尋了關於聖胡安球隊的資料，正選選手的資料裏面其中一個就叫Oikawa的。Oikawa Toru，及川徹，來自日本宮城，畢業於青葉城西，正值風信之年，二傳手。那裏面密密麻麻記錄著衆多關於及川徹詳細資料，我逐一細看，甚至爲了理解裏面排球的專有名詞而特地維基百科。

我跟及川徹只有一個共同點，那便是都是來到阿根廷生活的日本人，除此之外，毫無關聯。他是體育界的明星，大名鼎鼎，只要是有涉獵排球圈子的人沒有一個不會不知道這位二傳手。而我只是一個寂寂無名來自日本的留學生，從來不去收看任何體育賽事。我們本來就是兩個不同世界的人，卻因爲一張意外到手的門票我認識了他。

或許是因爲及川徹的那句「またね」，之後有關聖胡安的比賽我都有去現場看，有時候跟室友一起，有時候自己一個人；有時候坐在貴賓座，有時候坐在後排的觀衆席上與人群混爲一體。從來沒想過會接觸排球的我居然有一天也開始關注排球這個圈子，關注這個名叫及川徹的人。

我成爲他衆多粉絲裏面之中一位。我不特別，對排球的知識也懵懂不知。我從來不會跟隨著狂熱的粉絲那樣拿著無數應援牌子，也從來不會在比賽場上大喊著選手們的名字，更不會爭先恐後地去找選手們要簽名。我總會坐在座位上，整場比賽安靜地看著，可總會把聚焦點落在及川徹托球的身姿上，那跳躍的背影總是那麽乾淨俐落，到底是苦練了多久功夫，才能把每一顆球精準地傳到主攻手的手裏？

我曾經以爲，我這輩子與及川徹的交集就僅僅是在體育館裏，他是選手，而我只是一名粉絲。可就是這樣子的平平無奇的我卻得到了及川徹的注意。

一如既往的常規比賽，我如常地坐在前排看著比賽。一場比賽終結之後，選手們鞠躬，把自己的隨身物品拋向觀衆席當作是回饋以及感謝入場的粉絲們。這次及川徹拋的是他的水壺。而從來不會主動伸手去拿選手們物品的我這次竟然站了起來，把手舉高，一下子接住了水壺，所有事情都像是註定那樣，湊巧得很。

及川徹見到我，露出了微笑。

「また會いましたね」

我沒想過他會記住我，我不過是他云云衆多粉絲之中一個，自從上次拿到運動毛巾之後，也已過了大半年的時間。我看著他轉身離去的背影，心裏泛起了一波波的漣漪，能被選手記得，實屬感動，而這種感覺一直回蕩在我心頭上，揮之不散。

我習慣等體育館的觀衆散得寥寥無幾才慢慢走出體育館，一來我並不趕時間，二來我討厭與人擠，於是我坐在自己的席位上，玩著手機等著人群慢慢散去。等人群散得七七八八我起身離去之際，卻被人喊住了。

「こんばんは」

聽到熟悉的母語，使得我下意識往聲音的來源看，只見到及川徹早已換上日常服，雙手插著褲袋站在球場上。觀衆席的人早已離開了大半，便也沒有注意到選手出來了，自然也沒造成撲前繼後討要簽名和合照的情況。

我站在那兒，內向的性格使我不知道要怎麽回應他。

他見我沒有回答他，似乎有些尷尬，便擺了擺手喚我走過去。我聽話地走了過去，只見他朝我伸出了手掌心。

「手機。」

「誒？」

但我還是手忙腳亂地從外套袋中掏出了手機交給了他，沒有過問原因。

他擅自打開了相機鏡頭，換成了自拍模式，拉了我一把，好讓我們兩個都同時出現在鏡頭裏。

「哢擦」

他摁下了快門，把我們的合照儲存成照片。照片的我過分呆滯，而他比起了勝利的手勢，俏皮地吐出了舌頭，活像一個沒長大的孩子那樣。

「來看這麽多次比賽都不來找及川先生合照，及川先生的魅力真的有這麽低嗎？」他擺出了一副傷心的臉孔，咕噥道。

「不、不是的。」我急急忙忙想要解釋，不知道要怎麽告訴他我本來就不太認識排球的相關知識，可轉念一想便覺得對著職業選手這麽說似乎太傷對方的心了，於是我選擇保持沉默。

而他在不知不覺之間已經把自己的電話號碼輸入進我的手機裏，打給了他自己的手機。

「諾，還給你。」

我接過了手機。

「糟糕！我不能離開太長時間。你下次還會來嗎？」

我看進他的瞳眸裏，而發現他瞳孔裏倒影著我自己，便點了點頭，笑了起來，應諾著。

「我會的。」

我看著那靜靜躺在手機裏面的號碼，硬是沒想到那個號碼有什麽用處。我並不是任何狂熱粉絲，靦腆的個性也不會允許我打電話或發訊息給及川徹，我跟他並不熟悉，只是説過一次話，貿貿然打電話或者傳訊息給他不僅氣氛會變得尷尬，而且或許可能會讓他反感。話雖如此，但我還是把我跟他僅有的合照換成了手機桌布，只是那一串號碼一直被我存在手機通訊錄裏面，一直沒有被使用過。

在那之後大概是過了一兩個星期的時間，因爲期中考試而忙得頭暈轉向的我早已把那一串號碼與那句「我會的」承諾拋諸腦後，卻意外得到一則來自及川徹的短訊。

他的短訊大概就是抱怨我怎麽沒來看比賽，後面加了一個傷心的表情符號。

一個球風和樣子都那麽穩重成熟的男人，私底下原來這麽可愛孩子氣，果然人不可貌相。

不過讓我比較吃驚的還是他會注意我有沒有看比賽這個舉動，實在讓我心暖暖的。

「最近忙著期中考試，下去會去的，抱歉。」我這麽回覆他的短訊。

「那懲罰你要陪及川先生聊天。」

從那天開始，我總會被這位及川先生訊息「騷擾」，以至於有大半年的時間我們幾乎都在互相傳送訊息。他總會問我關於我的事情，我總會如實回答他，畢竟不是什麽不能告人的秘密。我內斂的性格好像因爲對方綿綿不斷的訊息而漸漸話多起來。

我們什麽都會聊，關於我的以前，關於他的過去；關於我喜歡的東西，關於他的小習慣；關於今天的天氣，關於今天吃的東西。無聊瑣碎的事情在我們這兒也能成爲津津樂道的話題。

我曾經以爲所謂的選手，高不可攀，高冷得不能讓任何人接觸，可是這位跟我樂此不倦傳資訊的選手似乎沒有那種難以親近的氣質。他總是跟我開著小玩笑，性格宛如為長大的孩子那樣，童心未泯，感情豐富得很。可我不討厭這樣自來熟的人，在阿根廷獨來獨往我很是孤獨，突然有人用著熟悉的語言陪陪我跟我談天說地，實在是我的榮幸。

告別了冬天，踏過了春天，來到了阿根廷的夏日，我們的對話隨著季節變化，從一開始的寥寥可數的對話變成無所不談熱情的對話。我不知道他是不是對他的粉絲們都是這樣子關照的，但這句我一直沒敢問他。我再次以爲我們的關係只會維持在訊息聊天，可現實往往出乎我意料，他借著聖胡安的假日邀約我出去吃甜品。

來到阿根廷的第三年，我第一次被異性邀請出去，而那異性不是別人，而是赫赫有名的聖胡安球星及川徹。

我考慮了好久，最後還是答應了陪他去他平常去開的甜品店。

那時我們第一次在體育館以外的地方見面，他約在了我大學的附近。待我來到約定的地點時候，他早已在那兒等候，他戴了一頂鴨舌帽蓋住了他棕色的頭髮，遮住了他一半的臉容，於是走在街上沒人認得出他。倒是我一個一米六的個子走在一個一米八的高個子的身邊略顯緊張，身子也有點僵硬。我不知道該説什麽緩和氣氛，只是一直沉默地跟著他來到甜品店入座。

我一直在桌子下搓著自己的手掌心，心裏很是緊張，卻不知道在緊張個什麽。是因爲我跟知名人一起上街嗎？還是跟所謂的「偶像」一起吃甜品？

「及川先生喜歡吃甜品嗎？」

「不是，我喜歡牛奶麵包。」

「欸？」我愣了一下：「那爲什麽來甜品店？」

「不是你説喜歡甜食嗎？」

我沉思了一下，我好像的確有跟及川徹提及自己喜歡吃甜品，尤其是甜到膩的心太軟，我倒是沒想到他記住了，果然是個細心的人。

「及川先生是對粉絲們都這樣嗎？」我壓低了聲音，聲音帶了點忐忑和疑惑。

「怎麽樣？」他歪起頭來，有些困惑，似乎不知道我在説什麽。

「就是和他們傳訊息以及出來吃東西……」越説到最後我聲音如同蚊子那樣小聲，我是越説越沒底氣了，索性甩了甩腦袋：「不是的你別介——」

我本想叫他不要介意我口出狂言，可他卻打斷了我的話語：「不是哦，只是對你才是這樣的。」

「爲什麽？」我下意識脫口而出。

他想也沒想便毫不猶疑地回答：「因爲你是特別的。」

可等我再追問下去，他便沒有再多解釋，僅僅是以「你是特別的」作爲總結。特別在哪兒？哪裏特別？我一概不知道，只知道他換上淘氣的一面，伸出了小舌頭，俏皮地笑道：「不告訴你，略略略！」

我看著他這樣子幼稚的模樣，也不知道該氣還是該笑，於是打算不理他專心吃我盤子裏的心太軟。

他把厚大的手覆我頭發上，笑了起來。他顔值確實很高，笑起來如沐春風，百看不膩，連我也看得沉迷其中。

「你要不要跟我交往？」

「？」

那霎那我還以爲自己聼錯了，拿著的勺子停在半空中久久沒有落下，我一臉吃驚的模樣盯著他，眼眸全是疑惑神情。

「你要不要跟及川先生交往？」

他重複了一次。

這次我確信我是聽清楚了。我手一個顫抖，勺子沒拿穩，導致勺子直接掉在桌上，敲到陶瓷做的盤子發出了哐啷好大一聲巨響，惹得別桌都把目光投以我這邊。

「爲什麽？」

沒有答應也沒有拒絕，我腦袋裏浮現了數以萬計的問號，本能地反問道。

「因爲你是特別的。」

他再次這麽解釋，可我又再次沒能問出個原因。

來到阿根廷的第三年，我成功脫離了母胎單身的身份。而我的男朋友便是那名揚四海的聖胡安二傳手。

交到男朋友這件事情一直對我而言特別沒有真實感，甚至整件事對我而言還是很朦朧模糊，我不知道對方究竟喜歡我什麽，也不知道爲什麽會選擇我。我跟他不過是認識了一年時間左右，我們兩個的關係也僅僅停留在訊息聊天的階段，突然覺得我根本就不瞭解他，可就這麽糊裡糊塗地，我點頭答應了他的告白。

其實我們交往後彼此之間的關係跟以前那樣幾乎沒有改變過。他忙於聖胡安的練習和比賽，我忙於大學時期的考試與論文，因此聯絡也幾乎只在訊息交流上，又或者通電話裏。或許因爲兩人過於忙碌的關係，他極少約我出去，導致我對他的臉孔越來越模糊，對他的容貌記憶僅僅停留在手機桌面上那個男人。

如果說有人問我說，我到底喜不喜歡這位及川徹，其實我又回答不上來。説喜歡，那是肯定的，畢竟他是我來到阿根廷之後遇到的第一個同鄉人，但是這種喜歡分明還沒有到達想要戀愛的感覺。或許我只是喜歡這份「來自同鄉」的親切感罷了。

就這樣子渾渾噩噩地和及川徹交往了接近兩年時間，而我也從大學中畢業了。畢業後的我曾經有考慮過回日本發展，但是後來還是決定留在阿根廷工作。留在阿根廷最主要的原因是因爲及川徹希望我這麽做的，因爲他短時間內也沒打算回日本，也不希望我們發展成遠距離戀人。

説起來，我也算是沒有什麽主見的人，別人讓我做什麽，我便做什麽。第一次及川徹的「またね」也好，到之後的「你要不要跟我交往」也罷，直到現在希望我留在阿根廷生活也是，我仿若一直都順從著他的步調行事，從不去過問原因，僅僅是點點頭回答我知道了。

拿著由大學發出的一級榮譽學位畢業證書找工作並不是一件困難的事情，很快我便進了一家私人企業做文職，朝九晚六，中間休息三個小時。在這種出名節奏慢的國度工作實屬悠閑，沒有日本的快節奏，也不需要像日本那樣需要不斷的加班，更沒有深根柢固的階級思念，因此在阿根廷生活了四年，習慣了慢節奏的我並不討厭在這兒工作。

找到工作之後我便著手尋找出租的房子，慵懶的我總是希望能夠找一家與上班地點相近的房子好讓我能在清晨時多眠一會兒。可或許公司位於市中心，那邊的樓房並不是一個畢業生能夠負擔得起，因此我糾結了好一會兒，甚至把這件事情跟及川徹説了。

結果，他就幫我把房子的事情搞定了。他租的房子很接近我公司，只有幾步之遙，可租金當然是貴得嚇人。我有些受寵若驚地連忙跟他道謝，並且答應到時候賺到錢則會分期還款給他。可他卻搖搖頭說不用，指他自己也將會入住這兒，與我過上同居的生活。

這下我就真的徹底懵了。我沒嘗試過跟異性同居，而且這人還要是我名義上的男友。我愣在原地久久沒反應過來，可我沒有拒絕他的權力，畢竟這房子是他租回來的。正當我提議我再找第二個房子租的時候，他卻一瞬間露出了受傷的表情，惹得我心軟。

經過來回的商量之後，最後便決定了兩個人同居生活，不過我堅持還要付他租金，於是他付三分之二的租金，而我付三分之一的租金。

説是同居生活，但其實比較像我自己一個人的獨居生活。家裏擺著兩人份的物品，可只有我那份經常被使用著，而他的那份則像是裝飾品那樣擺在那兒，幾乎沒動過。

那是當然的，作爲一個職業選手，他擁有他自己的宿舍，他多數時間都留在聖胡安的基地裏，沒日沒夜地訓練著。而我剛進公司的第一年，爲了儘快讓工作上軌，忙得不可開交。只有在偶爾的休假時他便會拖著疲憊的身軀回來倒在床上狠狠地睡一覺。

我們並不是睡在同一個房間裏，日本人傳統道德觀念我多少還是保留了一點的，於是他有他的房間，我有我的，我也不會進他的房間。

説實在直到這個時候，我依然不覺得自己擁有了「男朋友」。我們沒有男女朋友之間的親密，最多便只是牽個手而已，連親吻也未曾試過。我曾經滿足於此，覺得這樣的關係很是舒適，他偶爾陪陪我，我也有自己的個人空間。要說是真的感到自己交往的時候那應該是他送我禮物的時候，有時候他會送我情侶衣服，然後兩人一起穿著，他跟我牽著手一起逛街。又或者說他經常訊息跟我説「我喜歡你」，多到以至於我開始對這些詞感到麻木。

我們不曾吵架，本來我就是不容易動火的個性，他的脾氣也算是溫和，於是一直包容著對方，遇到事情也總能理性地解決，因此交往四年多未曾爭吵過一次。

直到我來到阿根廷的六年，我跟他吵了一次架。説是吵架，還不如説是我單方面的耍脾氣。

那時候我已經不年輕了，我已經二十四歲了，而他也已經二十八歲了。我身邊周圍的同事結婚的結婚，生孩子的生孩子。雖然我口上説著不介意自己未婚，可是骨子裏還是羡慕著他們，大概是羡慕女同事們找到了一輩子的幸福，過上了我小時候一直嚮往的童話般的生活。我看著他們的丈夫會來開車接他們上下班，總是帶著他們去燭光晚餐，禮物總是堆積如山。可最讓我羡慕的是，還是他們丈夫對自己的妻子無限的寵愛，字裏行間全是愛意。

反觀，我則還仿若單身一人，依舊獨來獨往，我的男朋友從來不會這麽對我，甜言蜜語很多，實際行動很少。儘管我知道及川徹是忙碌，可這份過分忙碌卻第一次成爲我發脾氣的理由。

人越大，需要的並不是甜言蜜語，而是一份安穩，是希望能夠被給予一輩子的承諾。我情願跟另一半愁柴米油鹽，平平淡淡地朝夕相處一輩子，而不是跟一個只會語言上哄我開心的，卻總是不在身邊的男人相處一輩子。而及川徹這孩子氣俏皮的性格絕對不適合成爲我理想中的丈夫。我需要的是一個肩膀，在我遇到挫折的時候，能夠讓我依靠，而不是像現在什麽都堅強著獨立面對。我需要的是一個避風港，在我受氣不開心的時候，家裏有人等我，可以給予我擁抱安撫我的情緒。

於是在某天，及川徹放了幾天假，拖著疲倦的身軀回到我們合租的房子時，我沒有如常讓他第一時間就躺上床上，而是攥著他的衣角，深呼吸了一口，盡量保持平靜的心態，微微啓唇。

「我們分手吧。」

他似乎表情有些震驚，沒想到我會提出這個。他抿了一下嘴，只是問了我一句：「爲什麽？」

「我已經不年輕了！」我的情緒如洪水般爆發著，淚水頓時奪眶而出。那麽多年的委屈都是我自己一個人默默承受著，然後在這一霎那內心再也無法承受著這巨量的委屈，所有的脾氣和情緒便全部滿溢出來：「如果你只想耗費我的青春，拜託，跟我分手吧……」

我捂著自己的臉，有些崩潰地哭著，不想這個醜態被眼前的人看到。那是我第一次在及川徹面前哭，脾氣溫和的我也是第一次發這麽大的脾氣。

他彎下腰子把我摁入了懷裏，有些手足無措那樣不知道該如何安慰我，只好一下又一下撫著我的背部，任由我的淚水浸濕他的上衣，弄得一塌糊塗。起初我想掙脫他的，便劇烈掙紮起來，後來便發現我力氣根本就比不過眼前的男人，於是我便放棄掙脫的念頭，乖乖地把臉埋在他懷裏不斷哭泣著。

那是我第一次感到如此安心。

那就是我想要的感覺，被擁抱著，可以依靠著。

待我哭累了，平靜了下來，我才輕輕推了他一下，示意他放開我。他鬆開了手，轉爲牽著我的手，把我牽進了他的房間裏，隨後出去廚房給我倒了一杯我最喜歡的巧克力拿給我。

我沒進過他房間，現在仔細看發現他房間擺設很是簡樸，除了必要的床、衣櫥和一張桌椅之外找不到任何裝飾品。可吸引我目光的不是他簡約的裝飾，而是那鑲在牆上的一幅幅合照，合照裏的人，便是我和他。那些照片記錄著從初識到現在，我和他的點點滴滴，每一次的出去逛街他總會摟著我按下手機快門拍照然後衝洗成照片掛墻上，然後我注意到那張和他最初的合照，照片的我過分呆滯，而他比起了勝利的手勢，俏皮地吐出了舌頭，活像一個沒長大的孩子那樣。

那霎那我才意識到，及川徹對我的愛，不僅僅是口頭上的甜言蜜語，而是從日常的小行動上也有證明。譬如説，記住我喜歡的食物，並且放假的時候去帶我去吃我最喜歡的心太軟；又譬如説，每次走在街上總會側身讓我走在裏面，自己走在馬路旁；又譬如説，他總會記住每一個紀念日然後製造小驚喜給我。

他的「我喜歡你」正因爲我聼麻木了，卻沒有意識到他每一句的「我喜歡你」都是這麽真摯。

我頓時內疚起來。

説起來慚愧，我並沒有那麽喜歡及川徹，答應他的告白單純是因爲他跟我告白了而我不討厭他，原因便是這麽膚淺簡單。

「對不起……」我聲音全是內疚的情緒。

他把手覆在我頭發上搓揉著：「沒有顧及你的感受我很抱歉。」

他沒有把自己自稱為「及川先生」了，表情也略帶認真。他坐在我旁邊，我抓著那杯巧克力，垂下眼簾看著那巧克力裏面啡色的倒影，沒有出聲。

「不分手好不好？」

他的語氣軟了下去，像極一個孩子低聲下氣地哀求著自己的母親莫要扔下他一個人那樣，聲音裏充滿了害怕和不確定性。

「我沒有你想像中那麽喜歡你。」我如實回答。這句話很傷人，卻也是事實。

他怔住了，表情似乎有些受傷，他拿過我手中的杯子放到一旁，隨後伸出手摟過我。他抱著我，把下巴抵在我肩膀上，猶如一隻可憐楚楚的小動物那樣。他説，現在沒有那麽喜歡沒關係，以後就會喜歡上了，就像當年的我對排球一竅不通，現在對排球的各種理論各種玩法瞭如指掌那樣。

「你願意當及川先生一輩子的初戀嗎？」

或許被他的真誠所打動，或許被他的語言所感動到，我伸手回抱他。

「我願意。」

他伸出手，捧起了我的臉，蜻蜓點水地啄了一下我的嘴唇，然後俏皮地笑了笑。那笑容如沐春風，而他的動作溫柔，生怕弄痛我似的。那是我的初吻，也是那天我決定把自己的下輩子託付給這個男人。

我們當時的承諾很簡單，沒有鮮花，沒有盛大而又隆重的場面，可我卻輕易地答應了他的求婚。或許我是在他身上看到了成熟的一面，認爲這個男人值得託付終身吧。我所追求的，不過就是這種平淡可卻滿溢愛意的日子。

在及川徹的而立之年，他打完了最後一場的賽事，選手的簽約也隨即來到了尾聲。伴隨著忠實粉絲一片哭聲和不捨之中，他光榮地從聖胡安退休，而轉行在一所普通的中學裏做著排球教練。

同一年，他帶著我來到民政局登記了結婚，我看著我們的名字被結爲夫妻，這才如夢初醒，原來我已經與這個男人走過了五個春夏秋冬。

他再也不需要忙於職業訓練的奔波，朝九晚六的生活使他有很多空閑的時間可以陪陪我，彌補我們之間曾經的空缺。我們開始了真正的同居生活，也不分房睡了，我們活得像世間所有普通夫妻那樣，輪流做著家務，生活平淡但卻不乏味。週末的時候，我們總會牽著手一起在街上游蕩，他依舊會帶著頂鴨舌帽，畢竟名聲大了也怕粉絲騷擾，但他並沒有避忌去公佈我是他妻子這一件事情，讓我感到莫名的安心感。有時候我會陪他去他想要的遊樂場，我們十指環扣走進鬼屋，一起嚇得臉青唇白地跑出來，然後互相指著對方笑著。有時候他會陪我去我最喜歡的那家甜品店，點上一個心太軟和一杯拿鐵，就這樣子坐一個下午的時間。

阿根廷的生活節奏很慢，也因此造就了我們的愜意。

我曾經問過及川徹幾乎所有女性都會問自己男朋友的一個問題。

「爲什麽喜歡我？」

「因爲你容易捉弄啊！」他淘氣道。

我拍了一下他的手背要求他認真回答我的問題。

「因爲你是特別的。」

似曾相似的回答，他曾經也這麽回答我，可他卻答不上哪裏特別了，只是一直重複強調我是特別的。我很長的一段時間裏都覺得那是及川徹敷衍我的答案，可我再也問不出個原因，因此我就放棄再追問及川徹了，而這件事情便不了了之了。

我以爲我們會平平淡淡過上一輩子的生活，可上天似乎總喜歡給人類試煉與挫折。我和他的婚姻裏面大概遇上了兩次巨大的挫折吧。

第一次是來自他粉絲的騷擾。我跟他的生活過於平淡幸福，以至於我早已忘記及川徹是享負盛名的排球選手，他擁有數以萬計的粉絲來自全球各地，即便是退休了兩年多時間他的名字依舊在排球圈子裏響亮，跟他搭檔過的現役選手乃至阿根廷國家運動員都對他的球風和托球贊不絕口。

而及川徹更是出了名的溫柔體貼，他對所有粉絲都溫柔毫無架子，瞬間俘虜了大批女性的心，讓諸多女性粉絲對他抱著憧憬和曖昧的臆想。起初我本來也沒介意，一個公衆人物，擁有粉絲是正常不過的事，名氣越大，粉絲越多，也倒是正常。就這樣讓萬衆少女而癡迷的一個選手卻在一夜之間宣佈了已婚的消息，難免會讓許多女粉絲心碎。

也正因如此，我才會收到來自某些偏激粉絲的威脅。

他們應該是不知道我的住址的，可從某天開始我們的信箱裏便塞滿了諸多帶有恐嚇性質的信。

第一次收到的時候我並沒有在乎，偏激粉絲肯定是有的，主要是看自己的心態怎麽擺，所以我並不在乎。可漸漸這些信的主人越來越狂妄，甚至寄到來我公司。到了後期信的內容不僅僅是寫著威脅性的話語，很多時候會帶著詛咒的句子。我還收過包裹，一打開嚇個半死，裏面血淋淋的洋娃娃，那洋娃娃上分明就是我的臉，上面還紮進了幾把菜刀模型。

後來有一次那位偏激的粉絲寄來了一封很普通的信，沒有過激的威脅話語，也沒有恐嚇的物品。信的內容大概就是指我已年華不再，沒有青春的容貌，身體機能也開始慢慢變老，總有一天及川徹也會被外面世界的花花草草所迷惑著，而拋棄我，所以勸我還是早些離開及川徹對我對他都好。

她的每句話都讓我陷入了沉思。

確實，韶華易逝，紅顏易老，我本來就不是什麽絕世美女，像我這樣子容貌的女生大街上比比皆是，更別說比我好看的年輕女子。及川徹的粉絲有西方女生也有東方女生，西方女生個個身材火辣穿著清爽，而東方的女生溫文爾雅端莊漂亮小鳥依人。再瞧瞧我自己，身材不算出衆，臉孔也不是特別漂亮，性格也不是那種特別溫婉的小女生，我有自己的事業，在財務上從來不需要依賴丈夫，家務也不是獨自一個人包攬的，有時候偷懶會甩給及川徹做。

我看著鏡子裏的自己，又看了看自己的雙手，突然驚覺自己年輕不再，懶於保養的皮膚出現了不明顯的小皺紋，卻讓我糾結了好久。

我真的擔心及川徹總有一天會嫌棄我老去的模樣，扔下我一個人孤苦伶仃，而他如小孩子那樣貪玩的個性肯定會出去沾花惹草吧。他即便年過三十，也帥氣依舊，而我，某天將會成爲「黃臉婆」吧？ 

雖然已經在阿根廷這個思想開放的外國生活了十年的時間，但是與生俱來的觀念卻不是那麽輕易被改變。日本的女生在結婚之後都會當家庭主婦，放棄自己的事業，在家裏湊孩子照顧丈夫。甚至據聞聽説有部分女生在得知自己的丈夫在外沾花惹草也依舊默默不出聲無怨無悔地做著家務，不願離婚。那是當然的，在原本我出生生活的國家裏，男女平權的思想本來就不像外國那麽注重。雖然我和及川徹的都是在阿根廷生活，但畢竟骨子裏還是純正的日本人血統，我突然很擔心及川徹會不會介意我這樣的女性，依舊忙碌著自己的事業也並不是全盤負責家務。

説白了就是那藏在基因裏的自卑感。

我從小到大都不是特別出衆，外貌也好成績也是，就算出到社會在一家普通的公司做著文職也沒有做出什麽特別顯眼的業績。總括我這個人一生只需要四個字：平平無奇。

可就是這麽不出眾的我卻得到了如此知名人物的青睞，與知名公衆人物結婚了，那股自卑感便充斥我的內心，頓時覺得自己高攀不起及川徹，甚至覺得自己有種飛上枝頭變鳳凰的感覺。

那一晚他回家，我罕有地不理會他的搭話。由於自己生悶氣的緣故，在吃過晚飯之後沒有如常地洗碗，而是用力甩上房門，然後用被子包裹著自己。我也不知道我是不是故意發脾氣給及川徹看的，可我卻只想確認他是不是還是關心著我，會不會因爲我不洗碗這種小氣而生我的氣。

現在回想起來，我或許比及川徹還孩子氣，也多虧他能包容我那麽長的時間。

但那晚他沒有生氣，而是默默地把碗洗了。

第二晚、第三晚、第四晚，我幾乎都把碗筷放進水槽裏便回房間在床上玩手機，一點家務都沒有做，幼稚地想看及川徹的反應。

可他卻依舊沒有責備我一句，每天如常鉆進被子裏，從後面抱著我。而第二天醒來的時候便發現他早已把餐具洗好，也準備好早餐。

週末的時候我氣便消了一大半，便重新接手洗碗的工作。

「這次不用我洗了？」他走過我身邊，疑惑了一下。

「這幾天甩給你洗你不生氣嗎？」我頭也不擡地問他。

「爲什麽要生氣？」及川徹皺了一下眉頭，眼眸中全是不解的情緒：「你不想做家務那及川先生全盤包攬也不是不可以，只要你親我一下這裏就可以。」他換上嬉皮笑臉，用手指指了指自己的嘴唇。

我湊上去吧唧了一口後，便把偏激女粉絲的事情全盤托出。他愣了一下然後好像捂著肚子哄堂大笑起來，對於我擔心的事情全盤否決，再三強調著自己絕對不會離開我，甚至伸出尾指要跟我拉鈎。

「指切りげんまん、噓ついたら、針千本を飲ます、指切った！」我笑著說。

「吞千針什麽的太痛了吧。」及川徹打趣道。

「那你是不是不吞？」我咕噥道。

「及川先生肯定一輩子都不用吞。」

隨著他笑聲的結束他便換上了嚴肅的表情，對我的處理方式很不是滿意，認爲我該第一時間告訴他，而不是隱瞞好一段時間自己生悶氣。

那晚他極其粘人，他一直跟在我身邊，活像個跟屁蟲那樣，用著甜言蜜語哄著我。

其實有這樣子一個「童心未泯」的丈夫，也好像不是全然是壞事。至少在平淡的日常生活裏，這些孩子氣的舉動便像在無味的白開水裏加了點調味劑那樣，喝起來甜甜的，但也不會過分甜膩。

後來他便報警，處理了偏激女粉絲的事件，順便把我存下來的證據上交給警方。他甚至在自己的社交網站上發上我們兩個人的合照，嚴肅地告訴粉絲們如果再有騷擾的情況，一律走法律途徑。

那之後就沒有偏激粉絲騷擾我了。

可及川徹似乎很擔心我或許會被恐嚇，也怕有粉絲會突然找上家門，於是在一番商量過後我們決定了回日本生活。

就這樣，我在阿根廷的十年海外生活畫上了句號。

回到日本的我或許是惰性的緣故又或許是沒有適應日本企業工作的環境，我並沒有在職場做很長的時間，便結束了我的職業生涯天天悠閑地在家裏。及川徹也任由我任性，他表示反正職業聯賽賺回來的錢多得很，就算兩個人不工作也足夠養活一輩子。即便如此，他還是回去了母校青葉城西做起了排球教練，不是爲錢，是爲了興趣使然。

而婚姻裏第兩次巨大的挫折就是在回到日本幾年後發生的。

當時我天天宅在家裏無所事事，無聊之間便翻起育兒的書看，便萌生了想要孩子的念頭。當年我三十二歲，不算年輕，記憶裏母親生前總是催促我該在二十五歲的時候要個孩子，生兒育女傳宗接代。可如今我卻拖了足足七年的時間，也是時候要個孩子了。

於是我便與及川徹商量了這件事，他也沒多想直接拍手叫好。可惜，我們嘗試幾次造孩，肚子卻一點動靜也沒有。有些沉不住氣的我便趁著及川徹上班的時候去醫院反復檢查了幾次，可得出的結果卻不如人意，我得了不孕症，卵巢無法正常排卵，自然而然也不能受孕。

這個結果猶如宣判了我的死刑那樣，我情緒直接到了崩潰的邊緣。

我不信，便去了幾家有權威的醫院去做一摸一樣的檢查，結果得出來的結果是一樣的。不孕症，卵巢無法正常排卵。醫生平淡冷漠的聲音直接把我推到了絕望的懸崖上。

我自暴自棄好長一段時間，甚至想過想死，傳統觀念作怪，讓我再次想起我那頗爲傳統的家庭的觀念，認爲女性若無法傳宗接代延續香火便被標上無用的標簽。我甚至不敢告訴及川徹這個結果，害怕他的家人與我家人一般，也是那麽保守傳統。

然後我便想起幾年前在阿根廷遇到的偏激粉絲一案件。韶華易逝，紅顏易老，又不能生兒育女，我便不禁質問自己到底還有什麽用處。那蠢蠢欲動的自卑感一下子又湧上了心頭籠罩了我整個內心。我內心多多少少還是怕及川徹不要我的，可轉念一想又覺得自己不能這麽自私，得放開及川徹，讓他再另尋一個可以爲他添男丁的女性。

結果在巨大壓力的折磨下我病倒在床上，連續發了幾天的高燒。及川徹請了好幾天的假就在家裏陪我。可燒得正迷糊的我卻沒有意識到自己的醫學報告被自己隨手塞進自己的化妝臺的櫃子裏，一打開就能看到。而正在打掃的房間及川徹便注意到了，於是我在睡得迷糊期間也沒有發現其實及川徹早已把我幾份來自不同醫院的醫學報告看了一遍。

待我病情好轉了點，我能坐起身子，他便拿著煲好的粥進入房間喂我。我看著他細心地吹勺子的熱粥，再緩緩地遞到我嘴前，入口分量剛剛好，溫度也不會太熱，頓時哽咽起來。或許就是這份體貼和溫柔讓我不禁淚如雨下，也更是不捨得放手眼前的男人。

「怎麽了？」

他的臉上全寫滿了擔心，語氣卻分外溫柔。

我攥緊了被子，毫無形象地放聲大哭出來，卻不願告訴他我不孕症的事實。

他大概知道我在想什麽，估計這就是我們之間的心有靈犀吧。他放下了粥和勺子，伸出了手把我摁入懷中，説著甜言蜜語哄了我好久。那霎那仿若回到了我第一次跟他提分手的時候，他臉上全是心疼，收起了嬉皮笑臉，認認真真地安撫著我。

他的懷抱是那麽溫暖，我總會感到莫名的安心感。

那就是我想要的感覺，被擁抱著，可以依靠著。以前這麽希望著，現在也這麽希望著。

「別擔心，生不了孩子就生不了。」我擔心了好一段時間的事情在他的口裏竟然是滿不在乎。

「可你家人呢？」

「他們不會介意的。」及川徹聳了聳肩膀：「本來就不是什麽傳統的家庭，你要是介意的話我現在就打給我媽媽。」

語畢，他便拿出了手機準備打給他家。我馬上制止了，當面問該有多尷尬啊。

「還是説你不想和及川先生兩個人白頭到老？」他立刻換上了可憐楚楚的模樣，像極一個得不到糖果的孩子那樣，語氣委屈巴巴，立刻逗得我笑了出聲。

「想啊。」

「只有你……」他伸出手指了一下我的心臟位置，又指了指自己的心臟：「和及川先生兩人的生活。」

只有我和及川先生兩人的日常，甜蜜而又平凡。會爲了小小的事情拌拌嘴，卻也再也不會大吵。四十歲的老男人總是像個沒長大的孩子那樣喜歡拉著我去遊樂場玩，只是再也不敢坐過山車海盜船，只是買了一杯甜筒，在遊樂場散步，聽著那些尖叫的聲音逛一個下午，頓時想起我們曾經也年輕過。

即便我滿臉皺紋了，這老男人的佔有欲卻依舊有增無減，仿若我在他眼裏年輕依舊。他總是不滿我看小鮮肉雜志，每次見到有男生朝方向看的時候便醋意大增把我護在身後，可總是對我堅信不疑，從來不會表露出一絲的懷疑。

他總是溫柔體貼，注意到每一個小細節，生活上瑣碎的小事也幫我安排妥當，就算我犯懶惰毛病躺在床上不願多動，他也無怨無悔地幫我做好所有家務。

我大咧咧躺在沙發上看電視，看著忙碌的他疑惑道：「不累嗎？」

「累啊，但是你親一下及川先生這裏就不累了。」他指著自己的嘴唇俏皮地笑了笑，他笑容如沐春風，總是能讓人淪陷其中。

我在沙發上站了起來，走到了及川徹的旁邊，借著沙發的高度居高臨下地看著他，然後捧起他的臉頰狠狠地吻了下去。

就像孩子性格那樣，他從來不計較什麽事情，很是包容我。

「説起來，爲什麽你會去阿根廷？」退休後的他偶爾會和我漫步在公園裏，講講陳年舊事，指著那裏跟我説他初中高中的往事。

我想了想：「小學時候有一個很崇拜的阿根廷歌手，説了長大一定要去他的演唱會，可未等我大學考過去，他便已經逝世了。」想到這兒我便有些惋惜。

然後我轉頭看向他：「那你爲什麽要去阿根廷？」

小孩子在我們身邊嬉皮笑臉地玩耍著，可我再也沒有介意自己不能生育這件事情了。或許及川徹這個人本來就帶有神奇的魅力，總是不耐其煩哄著我，讓我忘卻我不孕的這件事情。兩個人也沒有什麽不好的，像這樣子不用湊孩子自由自在，我意外還很喜歡呢。

「小時候有一個特別喜歡的阿根廷二傳手，爲了追夢而去的。」

我噗嗤地笑了出聲：「越老越覺得我們兩個相似點很多呢。」

或許這就是緣分吧？或許這就是命運吧？如果及川徹小時候沒有遇見他的偶像，如果我小時候沒有聽到偶像的歌聲，或許二十多歲的我們便不會在阿根廷生活著。如果不是因爲當年大學的室友是聖胡安的粉絲，如果不是他湊巧有事情要做，那或許我這一輩子也不會跟排球圈有接觸，自然而然也不可能會認識到及川徹了。但是緣分這種東西很奇妙，兩個本來不同世界的人就這樣走到了一起，相濡以沫大半輩子的時間。或許神明不讓我生育就是希望我能認真地跟眼前這個男人，兩個人，相伴一世。

「是時候告訴我你喜歡我哪兒了吧？」

只見及川徹嘟起了嘴巴：「都説了因爲你很特別，所以才喜歡你。」

「到底哪裏特別了？」

他擺出了沉思的臉孔，思索了好一會兒也沒能給出個答案，只是淘氣地伸出舌頭：「秘密，略略略。」

其實説真的，我也覺得他自己也解釋不了到底哪裏特別了。

後來白髮蒼蒼的我們借著退休之後，身體還能靈活活動的十多年的時間周遊列國，遊走世界各地，瞧瞧世界的模樣。

然後我們又回到了阿根廷。

我們索性搬回去阿根廷住。那裏緩慢的生活節奏才符合兩個古稀之年的老頭子和老阿婆。在生活節奏很慢的阿根廷生活，我們生活也很愜意。我們總會到不同的地方走走，那些地方充滿了我們的回憶。

我走進了那初見及川徹體育館裏面，那響聲震耳欲聾，及川徹貼心地拿過了耳塞給我帶上，又牽起了我的手。我恍惚了一下，仿若見到自己仍在觀衆席上，然後及川徹他在球場上揮灑著汗水。

我低頭看了一下及川徹厚大的手覆蓋著我的小手。想不到當年一牽手就牽了這麽多年，從來沒有鬆開過。

我們又去了第一次出來約會的甜品店，依稀記得他也是在那兒跟我告白的。甜品店早已換成別的店鋪，人是物非呢，我眉開眼笑，看著及川徹，卻發現他也看著我。我這才注意到，他的眼裏永遠只有我一個人的身影。

之後兜兜轉轉，我們又走到了我們曾經的出租屋那裏，見到政府掛起的舊樓拆除重建計劃。看到我們曾經花了將近十年築建的愛巢如今要面臨清拆，不僅覺得惋惜。

我們的生活很簡單，愛也很樸素。

後來他走不動了，索性躺在家裏的床上，就像曾經那樣，我們膩在一起，抱在一起。他伸手撫上我的臉頰，用手指摩挲我早已稀薄的白髮絲，蕩起了好看的嘴角，在我嘴角啄了好幾下。

「喜歡上及川先生沒？」

我愣了一下，想起年少輕狂時候的我曾經狠狠傷了眼前的人的心，衝著他説著「我沒有你想像中那麽喜歡你」。我隨後輕笑了出聲，摸上他的臉頰。

「何止喜歡。」我把額頭抵在他額頭上：「我愛你，及川先生。」

他露出燦爛的笑容。

「我也愛你，及川太太。」

曾經我説過我對於及川徹的「我喜歡你」聽得麻木了，可現在我卻特別希望他能每分每秒都這麽對我說。人越老，我們的時間便越少，以後能聽到他説「我喜歡你」的機會也自然越來越少。他每一句的「我喜歡你」都是這麽真切，包含他滿滿的愛意，總是百聼不膩讓人心動。

次日清晨，他便走了。他抱著我，表情是那麽安詳，像是只是睡著那樣，嘴角還是維持笑容。

後來在別人協助下，搞了個喪禮，把他遺體火化了，把骨灰裝進了小罐子裏。我艱難地捧起了那個小罐子，沉甸得很。只是想不到我生前從來沒抱起過他，居然以這種方式抱起了他。

我情緒意外很平靜，沒有崩潰痛哭，只是默默流著淚。

我抱了一會兒那小罐子就拿不動了，放在了我旁邊。

而那骨灰之所以這麽沉重，估計因爲他滿滿的愛意吧。他的愛不僅僅是口中的甜言蜜語，而是生活上每個小細節都包含了他對我的愛。

我合上了了那沉甸甸的相冊，結束了回憶。他坐在我一旁，沒有出聲，只是安靜地傾聽我每一句話語。我轉頭看了他一眼，他在小罐子裏安靜地躺著，我伸出手輕輕地撫摸小罐子。 

他終究一輩子都沒告訴我，我在哪兒特別。

可那霎那我想我大概懂了，究竟哪兒特別。可能就是那驚鴻一瞥中一見鍾情所以才特別吧。喜歡上了，就是喜歡上了，沒有特別複雜的理由，他也不曉得如何去解釋。

或許因爲他愛的人那個人是我，所以很特別。


End file.
